I Blame Kurosaki
by Hinata-Rae 7-3.15
Summary: Just a quick little oneshot that popped into my head while notebook shopping with my best friend in Target. R & R please!


**AN:Just a quick little oneshot that was inspired by my friend and I's notebook shopping in Target :P**

**Warning: Some OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...if I did...there would be changes made...**

* * *

I blame Kurosaki.

I would not be in this situation if Kurosaki, would simply not be so,_ Kurosaki_. Thanks to his carelessness I am now in a most, uncomfortable situation.

My situation being an extreme excess of attention from my fellow classmates. Understandably so. To have seen me, Ishida Uryuu class president, engaged in a petty gang fight. It is preposterous, even to me. Why I allow myself to let Kurosaki influence my actions is beyond me. But either way I am always dragged into his fights.

Usually they consist of Hollows and no one notices my absence. Of course this time it had to be a gang fight.

On the school grounds, in front of everyone.

Fortunately for Kurosaki, Sado-kun and I were not penalized since they attacked us. But still it is our last year in high school this is not the time to be maring my perfect record.

In all honesty I would not have engaged in an actual fight had they not been harassing the girls from my class. The idiots were demanding Kurosaki's whereabouts even after they told them where he was. Probably just to be around humans of the female persuasion. It was the comments that sealed the deal though. To speak to anyone let alone a girl in such a manner is unacceptable. To me anyway.

The mongrel even had the sheer balls to punch me in the face.

Of course I was going to punch him back.

Only an idiot wouldn't punch back.

The breaking of his nose was entirely unintentional.

Of course it is at that moment when Kurosaki decides to show up. An of course instead of trying to get them to leave or stop him and his friends from surrounding us he just jumps right into the fight! Starting an all-out brawl in the courtyard.

In the midst of which my uniform shirt was torn at the seam. Which means, time spent away from other important projects, repairing my uniform. The tear is ghastly, it wraps around the sleeve, half way down my side. The tear isn't a clean tear either! The stitching didn't give out it was the fabric that was, when pulled, frayed and slipped through the stitching. To repair such a tear I would have to take in the fabric of the shirt making it fit tighter. Having already tailored the shirt to fit me perfectly, doing so would ruin the shirt. To fix the shirt from that point on would be such a hassle. Considering my options and the already compromised state of my shirt, I will probably just buy a new shirt.

But of course it was only I who experienced a wardrobe malfunction. Even Sado-Kun who, as always was right behind Kurosaki, took most of the damage, but his clothes are perfectly fine. So are Kurosaki's clothes. Only my clothes were compromised.

Now I have no choice but to wear my regular shirt. And for some reason everyone keeps staring at me. Why? I have no idea.

Is it really so absurd to see me in civilian clothes?

Or perhaps my tailoring is off?

* * *

This is beginning to be unnerving.

It is the end of the school day and they are still staring. I simply have no idea what is the reason for me to be under such speculation. I have checked my appearance and it seems to be in check.

Apparently people have started talking about me also.

Kurosaki is a dead man.

I can't even wait at the front gates for Arisawa-san without them gathering and staring. Speaking of Arisawa, I wonder where she is—Ah here she comes.

"Yo! Uryuu! Sorry for making you wait. I had to escape the 'swarm'!" she speaks briskly as she adjusts her gym bag. We've been meeting up after school before we go to our own clubs since after the Winter War. We have both found, surprising, companionship in each other. While she and Kurosaki may share certain personality traits, probably due to time spent together in their developing years, her company is much more pleasant.

"It is not a problem Arisawa-san."

"Geez Uryuu! How many times have I told you to call me Tatsuki!" she snaps, "I mean we've only been in the same class for years."

She can be a bit sarcastic.

"Sorry Arisawa-san." Heh, I guess I can be too.

Walking to archery club has never been so…uncomfortable. Not between Tatsuki and I, she's acting and treating me the same as she usually does. It's everyone else. People are literally stopping and staring. Some even openly gaping. This is ridiculous and makes no sense whatsoever.

The situation is quickly going from odd, to vexing. Quite vexing indeed.

"Hey Uryuu you okay? You look like you've been silently, angrily, ranting in your head again." She's looking at me with this expression she tends to make. A kind of rough and tough rendition of concerned.

"I am fine. But it seems to me that something is wrong with our peers due to their odd behavior around me." I am unable to keep some of the frustration from my voice.

She's just staring at me. And now she's laughing. Obnoxiously if I may say so myself.

"Ha ha! Is that what's bothering you? Don't worry about it, it's nothing bad." She's wearing a Cheshire grin. If she's trying to console me she's doing a terrible job.

Did she think I wouldn't be bothered? She is obviously amused by my discomfort, which is in itself discomforting. She seemingly knows the cause of my newly established social taboo, and she says it's nothing to worry about, but if it's nothing to worry about why did she not simply tell me?

Now even more people are staring thanks to her laughing.

"Heh, you really don't know?"

"No…no I do not…"

"It's simple really; since they all saw you get into a fight they think you're a bad boy."

"WHAT?"

"Yup. And thanks to the ripping of your shirt the girls got a look at the abs they never knew existed."

"But—I-I-I….what?"

"Congratulations you have been promoted from class president to, New School Stud Muffin." She walks away laughing.

Hmmm…

Kurosaki may just live to see another day.

* * *

**AN:So how was it? Please review!**

**-Hina-Rae**


End file.
